Las peripecias de Kakashi
by alberto-M
Summary: A Kakashi le toca ver al grupo de Genin que tiene que conocer, pero... ¿por qué llega tarde ese día?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas_.

* * *

Han pasado 12 años después del ataque del Kyubi en Konoha, y ando leyendo tranquilamente el Icha Icha Paradise mientras camino hacia la Academia en mi primer día como sensei ese año, y justo para hoy me toca tener de Genin un equipo formado por Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Nunca piso la Academia Ninja más de dos veces al año ya que únicamente lo que hago en una pequeña prueba sobre atacar unos maniquíes en equipo, e irme después a mis cosas. Y encima fallaron todos, vaya ninjas que me toca. Siempre los que no saben trabajar en equipo.

A pesar de que últimamente me he leído la última edición del Icha Icha que tengo hasta que salga la siguiente, no por ello no me gusta leerlo una y otra vez. En unos segundos siento en mis labios un sabor algo salado. El sabor de la sangre. Mi sangre.

- Siempre me pasa lo mismo -suspiré al notar sangrar mis narices, me quito la máscara revelando mi otra máscara, me la quito también revelando mi rostro y me limpio las narices, tras limpiarme me pongo las máscaras de nuevo y sigo andando mientras leo. Enseguida oigo un grito fácilmente reconocible, seguido de un borrón verde quizá demasiado reconocible. Es hora de decir adiós a la tranquilidad del día.

- ¡Hola, mi eterno rival! -dice Gai a mis espaldas.

- Hola Gai -digo sin despegar la mirada del libro.

- ¿Ya vas a la Academia? -me pregunta Gai- Si quedan horas.

- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que... -digo sin parar de leer. Aunque en realidad me estaba yendo al Ichiraku para luego ir a las tumbas de Obito y Rin, luego ver la casa de Naruto, luego dar vueltas sin sentido hasta 3 horas más tarde del comienzo de la Academia...

- ¿Echamos una carrera? -pregunta Gai- Tenemos tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de que tengas que llegar -me mira ansioso para escuchar una respuesta positiva.

- Bueno, ya que no tengo nada que hacer... Venga, una carrera -digo, veo que Gai me hace la típica postura de "tipo guay" y le brilla un diente al sonreirme.

- ¡Está bien, vamos allá! -dice Gai estirando sus piernas.

- ¿Desde dónde empezamos? -le pregunto a Gai.

- Desde aquí, seguimos por las calles de Konoha hasta las afueras de la aldea, ahí he marcado un árbol como punto de llegada -dice Gai, me guardo el libro en un bolsillo bien cerrado- ¡Si gano haré 200 sentadillas sin descansar, y si pierdo haré 500 abdominales sin descansar! -lo miro sin saber qué decirle.

- Estoy listo -digo echando hacia atrás la pierna derecha para coger impulso mientras que Gai echa para atrás la pierna izquierda.

- ¡Que gane el mejor! -dice Gai- ¡Preparados, listos... Ya! -los dos empezamos a correr rápidamente por toda Konoha. Los obstáculos de la carrera lo componen los aldeanos; la decoración y las casas, esquivamos los obstáculos con rapidez dejando huellas por el camino y saltando sobre los tejados de las casas. Pasamos junto al vertedero de Konoha que existe y esquivo un carro lleno de heno saltando por encima, Gai intenta adelantarme pero doy un sprint poniéndome en cabeza, rápidamente Gai da un salto y me adelanta. Me pongo a la altura de Gai y le doy un golpe en la cara con una sartén que le he lanzado- ¿¡Espera, de dónde has sacado eso!?

- ¿Oh, esto? -pregunto con inocencia mientras observo los objetos que tengo en la mano- Me lo encontré por el camino. ¿Recuerdas el vertedero de antes?

- Ya veo -dice Gai, le lanzo un cucharón pero Gai me lo bloquea con una de sus patadas- Muy bien, tú lo has querido -dice pateando el cucharón y esquivándolo por un pelo, y luego entre los dos empezamos a lanzarnos cosas sin dar ninguna en el blanco, dejando todo el camino lleno de objetos.

- Creo que habrá turno doble para los barrenderos de Konoha -digo lanzando más cosas.

- ¡Sé qué hacer para ganarte, Kakashi! -me grita Gai tirando un objeto de madera a uno de mis bolsillos con un desenlace fatal: el Icha Icha se va al suelo mientras sigo con mi mirada cómo el libro cae. Gai hizo que fuera a buscarlo ganando una gran ventaja. Grave error, porque destapo mi Sharingan demostrando que voy en serio y me pongo rápidamente en su lugar.

- ¡Gaaaaaaaaai! -grito corriendo con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Está vez te ganaré! -le adelanto- ¡Y me pagas el Icha Icha Aniversary Edition!

- ¡Esa es la energía, Kakashi! -grita contento Gai adelantándome por un pelo- ¡Pero no me ganarás aun así! -seguimos corriendo sin un claro vencedor, incluso pasamos como un rayo por la puerta de salida de Konoha dejando a los guardias seguramente confusos, y empezamos a cruzar el bosque. Hasta que, tras cruzar lo que pude ver con mi Sharingan como un árbol con la W de Winner marcada, Gai se para respirando un poco fuerte al igual que yo.

- Me debes una edición -digo, veo a Gai reírse.

- ¡Casi te gano Kakashi! -grita Gai sonriente- ¡Como dije antes, haré 500 abdominales sin parar! -intento que olvide eso cuando oímos una risa detrás nuestro.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! -ríe una voz, Gai y yo nos giramos para ver a un ninja adulto. Tiene el flequillo hacia abajo hasta la nariz, el pelo de color gris oscuro y los ojos de un color averdado. Lleva una ropa de lo más extraña- Que casualidad más oportuna. No esperaba encontrar tan grandes ninjas como vosotros, Bestia Verde de Konoha -mira a Gai- Sharingan no Kakashi -dice mientras me mira, luego empieza a hablar sobre no se qué de destruir la aldea mientras me pongo a leer mi libro favorito. Tras un minuto de transportarme al mundo ficticio del Icha Icha noto que me vigilan y, bajando un poco el libro de mi mirada, veo que Gai y el ninja me miran.

- ¿Perdona, me decíais algo? -pregunto ya que no hice mucho caso, el ninja se enfada y Gai cae de espaldas.

- ¿¡No estabas prestándome atención!? -me grita el ninja con ira- ¡Dije que yo, Arashi, destruiría el mundo y reinaría sobre los muertos! ¡Y eso haré con esto! -hace un sello- Jamás lo he probado hasta ahora, será un placer que vosotros veais los resultados -hace más sellos hasta que termina con el sello de la Serpiente- ¡Jutsu: Fukkatsu! -de la tierra salen ataúdes, que se abren mostrando a numerosos civiles, puedo ver centenas de ellos y con mi Sharingan cuento exactamente 340 zombies. Quedaría realmente épico si no fuera porque con mi Sharingan veo que la tierra alrededor de los cadáveres estaba removida recientemente.

- ¿Cuanto te ha costado enterrarlos a todos? ¿3, 4 horas? -pregunto guardando el libro, veo por la cara del tal Arashi que lo he enfadado.

- ¡Ahora id, zombies! -grita Arashi mientras nos señala. Durante unos silenciosos segundos los zombies nos miran sin hacer un sólo movimiento, hasta que uno de ellos cae al suelo.

- ¡Cereeeeeebros! -dicen los zombies desperdigándose por dos lados: varios hacia nosotros y algunos iban a por Arashi, puedo oír sus gritos.

- ¡¿A dónde vais?! -grita Arashi alejándose tras ver un grupo de zombies acercarse a paso lento y cojeando- ¡Idiotas! -seguramente Arashi hizo un sello porque los zombies se quedan quietos y luego van a por nosotros. Veo que tres de ellos se tropiezan con sus pies de forma que caen al suelo y los demás que van detrás, en vez de evitarlos, también se caen- Si es que son idiotas.

- Un jutsu que resucita a los muertos es algo que nunca debe existir en el mundo ninja -digo preparando un kunai- Gai, nos toca derrotarle.

- ¡De acuerdo! -grita Gai- ¡Además esto es un ejercicio que sirve para hacerme más fuerte! -aparece delante de un zombie y de una patada le vuela la cabeza al tener frágil el cuello. Luego apoya las manos en el suelo y da patadas giratorias enviando zombies a volar.

- Bueno, otro trauma que se suma a mi lista -digo cansado y con un kunai acabo con un zombie, esquivo un lento manotazo de otro zombie y le cortó la cabeza. Hago sellos rápidamente- ¡Katon: Gōkakyu no jutsu! -lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego que calcina a todos los muertos vivientes que hay por el camino. Rápidamente lanzo un kunai alcanzando la cabeza de un zombie que iba a morder a Gai. Luego veo que ese zombie es comido por otro zombie- Parece que les da igual a quién comerse.

- ¡Por el poder de la juventud y de la vida, un ninja que use a los muertos para su beneficio caerá por el poder de la Bestia Verde de Konoha! -grita Gai dando su discurso- ¡Konoha Sempū! -varios zombies reciben la patada giratoria de Gai y caen hacia el suelo plantándose como nabos.

- ¡Idiotas, aunque peleéis no vais a ganar! -nos grita Arashi, veo que está patéticamente escondido detrás de unos ataúdes- Les puse a los muertos chakra antes de que aparecierais. Si su sangre entra en vosotros, u os pegan un mordisco, u os arañan, os contagiarán y seréis zombies bajo mi control, y lo mismo pasará con todos a quienes os encontréis. ¡Nada puede detenerme! ¡El mundo caerá ante mis zombies y yo seré el único amo y señor del mundo! -mientras le oigo reírse maléficamente, Gai y yo no paramos de atacar a los zombies que se acercan. Patadas, kunais, rayos, dragones de agua y el Rasengan que Minato me enseñó. Todo eso es lo que usamos contra los zombies pero no paran de venir tropezándose, comiéndose unos a otros y chocándose entre sí todo el rato. La batalla contra los zombies continúa durante varias horas, debo admitir que nos lo están poniendo difícil.

- No paran... de aparecer -digo cansado mientras todavía cuento 54 muertos vivientes, y Gai no está mejor que yo- Es una pesadilla -veo a Arashi sonreír con orgullo. O con satisfacción por tener la certeza de poder derrotarnos, quién sabe.

- Vais a perder vuestra vida -dice Arashi- Todos moriréis y el mundo ninja caerá después -veo que Gai pisa el suelo con fuerza.

- Es cierto que moriré -dice Gai con una sonrisa- ¡Pero no sólo me marchitare y moriré! ¡Me volveré el sustento de las nuevas hojas que vendrán tras nosotros! ¡El momento en que una primavera se va y las hojas florecen... es el punto máximo de la juventud! -puedo notar la convicción que tienen sus palabras- ¡Y yo estoy en ese momento de plenitud! ¡Si tengo que morir, moriré derrotándote!

- Tú -dice Arashi notablemente enfadado y envía a los zombies a por nosotros.

- Gai -digo poniéndome delante de él- Mientras esté yo aquí jamás dejaré que mueras hasta que tú lo decidas -hago sellos- ¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu! -lanzo decenas de bolas de fuego calcinando a varios de los zombies, pero algunos siguen andando incluso quemados. Gai da rápidos puñetazos a los zombies cuando finalmente golpea a uno de los zombies ardientes a tal velocidad que atraviesa el pecho del zombie sin que le den las llamas.

- ¡Acabemos con ellos, Kakashi! -grita Gai dándole un puñetazo en el pecho a un zombie, atravesándolo- Que asco, se rompen con facilidad.

- Fūton: Daitoppa -uso el viento para crear una ráfaga de viento simple pero poderosa, a tal punto de que los cadáveres restantes salen volando perdiéndose en la distancia. Nos acercamos hacia Arashi con paso decidido.

- O-Oye oye -dice Arashi, veo que nos sonríe aunque sus piernas están temblando- ¿No podríamos arregarlo... de forma pacífica? ¿Unos tragos en un bar o...?

- No -digo dándole junto a Gai una paliza a Arashi. Luego de la paliza vemos la cantidad de cenizas y cuerpos putrefactos que hay por el suelo- No se lo diremos a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? -le pregunto a Gai- Una pesadilla como está no debe saberse nunca.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi eterno rival -me dice Gai, sé que jamás recordará el nombre de ese ninja porque es así, y volvemos a Konoha. Pero nunca esperab¡ría la pregunta que me hizo delante de la entrada de Konoha- ¿Otra carrera? -apoyo mi mano en la frente, de verdad Gai a veces es insufrible- ¡Sí, otra carrera! Pero después de los abdominales -empieza a correr mientras yo lo veo alejarse hacia quien sabe donde, me encojo de hombros y voy a la Academia. Nadie me pregunta por mi tardanza, y el que no me haya encontrado a nadie seguro que tiene algo que ver.

Voy andando tranquilamente hacia la habitación que está mi equipo, abro la puerta y... Me cae un borrador en la cabeza. No duele mucho físicamente, pero ante los chicos se me ha destruido mi imagen de Jonin. Salvo al mundo de unos zombies para al final que me ocurra esto, menudo día. Veo a un chico rubio, quien sé que es Naruto, reírse a carcajadas de mi. Vale que es un bromista pero jamás imaginaba que le haría algo así a quien debiera entrenarlos. Si no estuviera cansado esquivaría el borrador, le daría una patada rápida al borrador antes de que toque el suelo y Naruto tendría la cara llena de tiza.

- ¡Lo lamento sensei! -me dice la chica de pelo rosa, Sakura- ¡Intenté detenerle pero...! -Naruto se ríe más fuerte y Sakura le da el capón más fuerte que recuerdo en mi vida. Es tan fuerte que hasta tira a Naruto al suelo- ¿¡Quieres parar de reírte pedazo de idiota!? -mientras veo cómo Sakura apaliza a Naruto, el chico de negro llamado Sasuke murmura algo que no entiendo y me mira como si fuera basura. Sé que me dio un ligero tic en el ojo, pero como no me estaban mirando no se dieron cuenta. Sonrío incluso cerrando mi ojo.

- Muy bien, puedo decir que no me gustáis nada -digo con una sonrisa dejando a mis estudiantes algo deprimidos.

- "¡Ahora vais a ver de lo que es bueno!" -pienso en realidad, normalmente hago otras pruebas a mis alumnos para que me demuestren su trabajo en equipo, pero con ellos... Haré una excepción y les haré una prueba tan difícil que no habría nadie que la pueda pasar. La prueba del cascabel.

* * *

Jutsu: Fukkatsu (Técnica de Resurección)

Es mi primer one-shot, aun así espero que os guste


End file.
